Parental Devices
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: It's 'parents observation' day and Kuu is skeptical about telling her parents. To the seventh grader they embarrass her, but that won't stop Allen and Kanda from dropping by unannounced!


Title: Parental Devices

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda

Rating: PG-16

Warnings: language, some crude behavior, embarrassing parents, m-preg, possible typos, UNBETA'D

Genre: fluff, general, humor

Disclaimer: Don't own…so don't sue!

Summary: It's 'parents observation' day and Kuu is skeptical about telling her parents. To the seventh grader they embarrass her, but that won't stop Allen and Kanda from dropping by unannounced!

A/N: I told you that I'd write this story Kaze-kun~ hehehe so here it is~ and yay it's doe by the 6th! Happy birthday~ Kanda Yuu-sama!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kuu hurry up and eat your breakfast or you'll be late," Kanda yelled out from the kitchen. He placed the last pancake from on the stack and turned off the stove. "You don't have to worry about the twins; I'll take them to school."<p>

"I am hurrying up mom," Kuu protested as she ate. Geez did her mom expect her to eat like a lawnmower? She wasn't her dad. "It's not even seven thirty. I'm still early so I can take them but if you want to its ok with me."

The six year old twin boys, Aren and Yuka turned their big gray eyes towards their mom. "Mommy's gonna bring us today? Yay!" Yuka cheered happily, tossing food all around the table. Aren dodge the flying projectiles, trying his best not to get messy.

"Yuka, eat your food not toss it!" Kanda scolded. Sometimes he wondered why his second oldest son was more childish that the third oldest who seemed too mature for his age.

"Yuu, yelling isn't good for your condition," Allen said as he came up behind his spouse, fixing his dark blue tie. "You need to rest." He wrapped his hands around Kanda, resting his hands on the huge bump that was his stomach. "We want another healthy baby don't we?"

Kanda blushed as Allen rubbed his stomach. He pouted and then turned away, suddenly embarrassed. "I am watching my health."

Allen chuckled and reached out to turn Kanda's face back to him. He gazed lovingly into his deep russet eyes. "I know," he moved closer to place a kiss on those pouting lips. "But I don't want you to strain yourself."

Kuu could see everything that they were doing and her right eye twitched. She was only twelve years old and didn't need to see that! Her parents were so embarrassing!

"Mom, dad, stop freaking out the poor kid," Alma said, walking into the room. He yarned and took a seat at the table beside his kid sister. "Seeing her parents all lovey dovey in the morning is scary. Luckily these two are too young to know what's going on."

"Alma-nii!" Yuka yelled, getting up. He ran to Alma's side, resting his hands on his lap.

"Hey kiddo," Alma smiled, patting his baby brother's raven hair but he suddenly felt aware of a fierce glare boring into him. He looked up, seeing his youngest brother giving a murderous look and slowly removed his hand from Yuka's head. "Looks like Aren's feeling lonely. I bet he doesn't want to share you."

"Really?" Yuka questioned. He gave a bright Alma a bright smile and returned back to his seat beside his twin. Once he sat down Aren gave Alma one more glare and then turned back to his twin with a small smile in place.

'_Geez, my kid brother's a jealous, bipolar narcissist…'_ Alma thought with a sigh. _'How did that happen?'_

Allen pulled away from Kanda and turned to face his oldest son with a small frown on his face. "And walking in on her brother doing very inappropriate things with his two best friends is any better?" he asked with a raised eyes brow.

Kuu cringed when she remember what she walked in on when she when into her brother's room last week Friday. Her poor innocent mind was _completely _scarred for life. She thought he parents were bad, her older brother was far worse!

A dark blush coated Alma's cheeks. "Hey I learnt my lesson. My door is always locked now," he still couldn't believe his kid sister walked in on him in a threesome with his friends. They were just 'experimenting' at first but it quickly led to other things. "Besides we didn't really…do much. Just uh…a bit of um touching and…licking…we didn't go all the way…" his face resembled an overripe tomato by the time he realized what he had just said.

"All the way?" Yuka asked innocently. "What's that daddy? Is it a kind of food?"

"It's not food Yuka. Well depends on how you look at it," there was a suggestive grin on Allen's face. "Lets just say some times when your mom and I go 'all the way' you might get a new sibling."

"Allen!" Kanda looked completely scandalized.

"Gah I'm not hearing this!" Kuu got up, suddenly loosing her appetite. "I'm leaving for school now."

She grabbed up her knapsack made a quick escape. _'I can't tell them about today! I'll die of embarrassment!'_

Yuka looked more confused and Aren just patted his hand telling him that it was a grown-up thing.

Kanda scolded Allen for what he said but the cries from the baby monitor on the counter alerted them of their youngest. Yuna was awake. He sent Allen up to check on her.

"Wait Kuu," Alma chased after his sister, catching her at the doorway as she was putting on her shoes. "About today, is mom or dad–"

"No," Kuu replied, interrupting him. "They're not coming and you're not telling them, got it!"

Alma could see why she wouldn't want them there but she needed to have someone there to represent her. "But I can't make it."

Kuu stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Her eyes were wide. "What?"

"Sorry," Alma replied. He clasped his hands together in an apology. "I have to help Tyki and Lavi run their campaign for the student council elections today. So I won't be able to leave and come to your school."

'_No, no, no, no!'_ Kuu thought as she internally panicked, but the expression wasn't on her face. She had inherited that trait from her mom. "It's no problem," she said even though she wanted to strangle her brother for bailing on her at the last minute. "I'll think of something to tell the teachers. But don't tell mom and dad. I don't want them to show up."

Alma watched Kuu leave with a sigh. He had made the promise forgetting that they were on the same day. _'What kind of big brother am I?'_ He sighed again and headed back to the dining room only to freeze at the foyer.

"M-m-m-mom…?" he was shocked to find him mom there. "Um…how long where you there for?"

Kanda had his hands crossed over his chest. "Depends, is there something you two didn't want me to hear?" he asked evenly.

Alma gulped. He couldn't lie to his mom. It was like that was ingrained into his mind from birth. "Uh…um…"

"Yuu, look who came to say good morning," Allen came up behind them with the snowy haired baby. She opened her cobalt eyes and her chubby hands reached out for her mother. "Hm? Is something going on?" He asked when he noticed the two at the door.

"Oh no nothing at all!" Alma said as he excused himself. Seriously glad for the save. "I gotta be at school early, so uh let me grab my bag."

Before Kanda could stop him and start an interrogation, he hurried past them and heading up stairs to his room.

"That kid is hiding something I just know it," Kanda brows were creased.

"He's seventeen, teenagers these days are always hiding things," Allen replied as he adjusted the two year old girl in his hands. "I want you to rest today so I'll take Aren and Yuka to school."

Kanda pouted. "I'm not fragile you know," he replied but when he saw Allen's skeptical look his pout deepened. "Besides they wanted me to take them. I'll also take Yuna with me and stop at the park for a bit and rest." He reached for the baby girl. "I'll get her ready. Can you pack her bag for me?"

Allen smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on Kanda's cheek. "Sure thing."

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

"Bye bye mommy!" Yuka called out. He hugged Kanda's leg. "Are you gonna pick us up too?" Big gray eyes looked up with hope in them.

Kanda smiled at his son. "Would you like that?"

Yuka nodded vigorously.

"Ok, then I'll pick you two up alright? Kanda said as he patted the raven mop of his son. He turned to his youngest son, resting his hand lightly on his white hair. "Aren watch out for Yuka okay?"

Aren nodded and took Yuka's hand in his. "Bye mom."

The twin went on either side of the stroller and tickled their youngest sister inside. "Bye Yuna."

Yuna giggled as she reached out for the fingers that poked her. Her cobalt eyes lit up in glee. When the fingers retreated she seemed to pout but the she looked up, seeing the face of her mother and smiled.

Kanda watched until the twins disappeared inside the school building and then turned his eyes to Yuna.

"Shall we go to the park?" Yuna giggled and clapped her hands, making a mixture of various sounds. Kanda smiled at the enthusiasm of his daughter. "I'll that that as a 'yes' then."

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

It was minutes to nine when Yuna fell asleep. Kanda sat under the largest tree in the park with her beside him. He was reading a book while absentmindedly rubbed his baby bump. His mind was still on the conversation that he walked in on with his two eldest. _'Is something happening at Kuu's school today?'_ If that was the case, why would she hide it from them?

"I'll just call the principal and find out," he reached for his cell phone and dialed. The principal of Kuu's school was an old friend of his and Allen so getting information would be easy. "Hello Wisely."

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

Females watched in admiration as President Walker walked by. He had the unapproachable regal air around him, which prevented other people who didn't share that trait from getting closer. There was also the way he carried himself. He was confident in everything that he did and almost never made mistakes. Not to mention he was absolutely _gorgeous_. Rich, handsome and successful. Allen Walker was the perfect bachelor. Too bad he was already taken.

"Kachou(1), these documents require your signature," Lenalee said as she approached Allen. "Also there is a meeting at eleven with the representative of C Firm. After that you'll be meeting with the buyers from G Company. Then to the branch office in Fukushima to oversee their progress. I've schedule lunch with Verona Tailor of L Industries, unfortunately." The last word was muttered under her breath. She didn't like that man-eating Verona who had her eyes on the boss. But she was a client and had to treat her as such. It wasn't like Allen paid her advances any attention but she didn't like her around him. "After lunch…"

"Ah," Allen took the documents from his secretary. "Such a busy day today huh? Ok I'll look over these in my office. Send my schedule for today via email." He continued down the hall to the elevator and stepped in. "Oh Lenalee, absolutely no one is to interrupt me until eleven. I'll be looking over the contracts with S, D and T Firm."

Lenalee nodded in understanding. "Yes, I will let everyone know."

The elevator door closed and Lenalee stalked down the hall, only to be pounced upon by the other workers.

"Lenalee-san, I need you to forward these documents to Kachou."

"I need to speak with Kachou about something, could you schedule me in for a few minutes?"

"There is a bit of a problem at the accounting, Kachou needs to mediate, please let him know."

"About the meeting with C Firm, I need to discuss something with Kachou. Is it okay to go now?"

Lenalee held her ground perfectly as questions upon questions fluttered around her. She calmly took a breath and then said in an even tone.

"Kachou is not seeing anyone until after eleven," she excused herself. "If you need to speak with him wait until then.

They looked at their watches, seeing that it was only nine thirty. Their problems required an immediate resolution and couldn't wait for over an hour!

"Lenalee!" one protested.

"Kachou's orders are absolute," she replied, turning to leave. That was when she noticed the pregnant figure with a stroller coming towards her. She smiled at him. "Ah it's good to see you Walker-san."

Kanda nodded to her and then walked past. "He's in his office right?" he asked as he pushed the button on the elevator.

"Yes is he is, do you want me to alert Kachou of your impending visit?" Lenalee asked, turning to him.

Kanda shook his head. "No. I'll just go up."

"As you wish," she turned to what she was doing after the elevator door closed. The people around her stared with wide disbelieving eyes, not getting why that person could go up when Kachou said he wasn't seeing anybody until eleven. She just shrugged. "The order doesn't apply to his spouse." Was all she said before she walked off.

The elevator dinged when it reached the twentieth floor and Kanda got out. He pushed the stroller down the hall towards the large double door at the end, and then pushed it open. Inside Allen was running through a huge pile of papers. He didn't look up when the door opened, only frowning a bit when it did.

"Lenalee, I thought is said no visitors," he said without breaking his concentration on what he was doing.

"That applies to me too?" Kanda asked closing the door behind him.

Allen quickly raised his head. His bespectacled eyes landing on the form of his spouse. "Yuu? shouldn't you be home resting?" he got up, all work now forgotten.

"I heard from Wisely that today is an observation day for the seven graders," Kanda replied. "Kuu might have forgotten to tell us."

"Observation day?" Allen removed his glasses. A smile lit his features. "We should head over right away. Give me a sec, I'll let Lenalee know." He pressed the speaker button and dialed Lenalee's extension.

"Yes Kachou?" came her voice.

"Lenalee, cancel all appointments for today and reschedule them at the other party's convenience. Today I have to got to my daughter's school."

"Of course," Lenalee replied. She knew Allen placed his family before anything else and wouldn't hesitate to drop anything just to be at his family's side. Besides he was a competent president who could easily do things like that without it having any repercussions on their firm. _'Heh heh heh I can't wait to cancel on that Verona bitch.'_ Well she was glad for that the most.

"Lets go surprise our little pumpkin," Allen had a bright smile on his face. "She'll be so happy to see us."

They both thought that was actually it but unfortunately it was the complete opposite of what Kuu thought.

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

"Achoo!" Kuu shivered as if some bad omen had came over her.

"A sneeze out of nowhere like that? Someone must be talking about you," Road commented. She too shivered and reluctantly turned to the gaze that was boring into her back. Her dad waved to her and blew a kiss and she twitched, turning back to face Kuu. "You're so lucky none of your parents are here."

Kuu grinned at Road's discomfort. "Dad's busy with his work and mom is in the last trimester of pregnancy so he can't make it." That was the same thing she told the teachers and they bought it like the gullible saps they were. A grin spread across her face, she was the only one who was free from embarrassment in the class. And that was the way she liked it.

"I wished my dad would choose work too," Road groaned in annoyance. "He's the worst out of all the parents here."

Kuu chuckled, feeling her pain.

"Road would you mind reading the next passage," their teacher called out.

Road sighed and got up. She could hear her dad cheering her from behind and it made her left eye twitch. _'Geez dad it's not kindergarten you know,'_ she thought annoyed but read the passage anyway. After she was done Cyril clapped so loud she was sure the whole school heard it. He hurried over to her side and pulled her in a hug, congratulating her for her job well done.

"Oh god, just kill me now," she muttered, trying her best to pull away from the embrace.

Kuu would have burst out laughing but at that moment when the door opened she completely froze up. _'No freaking way!'_

"Sorry we're late, something came up," Allen had his million dollar smile on and it seemed to catch the heart of all the women in the room. He had adjusted Yuna, who was awake now, in his hands and turned to the teacher. "Excuse me…"

The female teacher blushed thinking all sorts of things from the blinding smile Allen gave her. _'Is he asking me out?'_ she thought, which was utterly preposterous. _'Oh my god he's taking my hand! Ah I could die happy!'_

"May I have that seat?" Allen asked as politely as he could. His smile reaching over a hundred Watts.

"O-oh s-s-sure," the teacher shuttered, stepping aside so that Allen could take the chair. "Um…do you want me…to uh bring it down there for you?"

Allen turned back to her with a smile. "It's ok, I can handle it."

"But um the baby," she wanted to help this man anyway she could.

"He said he was fine," Kanda growled out with a glare. He hated when stupid women came on to his husband but he knew they couldn't catch Allen's attention because he was too in love with him. But it _really_ did piss him off when they tried.

The teacher flinched at the harshness in Kanda's voice. _'Who is this woman?'_ She thought annoyed, thinking that it was probably a single mother trying to make a move on the poor guy.

"Yuu, this is Kuu's teacher so you have to be nice," Allen said sweetly. He let go of the chair and rested that hand on Kanda's cheek. "She was just being kind, offering to bring the chair for you."

Kanda gave an annoyed che and pouted with his hands across his chest. "It looked like she was flirting with you."

The teacher couldn't quite deny that.

Allen chuckled. "Really? I didn't notice," he leaned closer and placed a kiss on Kanda's lips. "I'm happily married to you. Nothing can come between that."

What ever hope the teacher and all the other single mothers had, crashed and burned at what Allen said.

Yuna happily pulled at Kanda's loose raven hair when Allen got closer. She giggled and turned to look around the class, looking at the unfamiliar faces. One person caught her attention and she patted her dad's chest as she tried to get out of his hands. She wanted to go to her sister.

Kuu was still frozen in shock. She could feel her eyes twitching away at the scene before her. _'This can't be happening.'_

Allen turned in the direction Yuna was looking in and saw Kuu. "Ah pumpkin, sorry we're late. Well you see, Yuna was asleep so your mom and I had a bit of 'catching up' to do."

Kuu's face was red. Her head plopped down on the desk at her dad's regular innuendos. She heard her mom scolding her dad somewhere in the background but her mind couldn't quite grasp the fact that her parents were here at her school. _'This is not happening!'_

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

Alma gave a sigh as he placed the last poster he had on the notice board. He used the fifteen minute break that he had during each class to keep his promise with his best friends. Now that he was finished putting up his set of posters he could probably make it to Kuu's school during lunch. He had a free session after lunch and then self study after that, followed by History. But his history teacher wasn't there so he would have that session free. _'I can stay at Kuu's school now.'_

He felt bad that he bailed but now he was going to make it up to her. She was his little sister after all.

"Alma~" Alma felt a sudden weight on his back. "You've missing during break. What's up?"

"Just fulfilling my promise to you and Tyki," Alma replied with a shrug. "Cause I've got to bail lunch time."

"Eh?" Lavi got off his back with a huff. "But after lunch we're all free. I was thinking we could play together on the roof."

"I was thinking the same thing," Tyki added as he walked up to the two. "You have something planed?"

Alma nodded. "I have to go to my sis's school."

"Oh that observation thing is today huh," Lavi nodded his head in understanding. "Hey by the way how is she now? She did caught us ya kno' with me sucking you off while Tyki finger fucked me. Her eyes were so big that time. I thought they'd fall outta her head."

That was something Alma was trying his best to forget. "She's pretending it didn't happen."

"Well what about you?" Tyki asked. He knew Alma was still undecided about his sexuality. "Are you going to pretend it didn't happen too?" His sharp gold eyes seemed to bore into Alma's very core.

A dark blush crossed Alma's face at the question. "We were just experimenting. You two are the ones who're together. I wish you'd just leave me outta it."

Tyki shrugged. "You were the one who was curious about it in the first place."

Alma turned away. "And my curiosity has been sated."

The blush only got darker as Tyki and Lavi continued to watch him. He turned away trying to hide his flustered state. "I've got to go," he said finally. "It's lunch time."

"Sure but we're coming with you," Tyki said.

"Yup we definitely are~" Lavi added in a sing-song tone.

Alma turned to them. His eyes wide. "Eh? Why?"

Tyki smirked and it seemed to make his knees weak. Lavi's sultry smile gave him a similar effect. "Because we want to."

"But what about the election?" Alma didn't want them to ruin their chances of winning just to follow him to his sister's school.

Lavi waved his hand dismissively. "We can easily get other people to put up the posters for us," he winked.

If it was that easy then why did he bust his ass to try and get his done? "They why did you want my help if you could just get others to do it?" Alma asked in disbelief. "I worked my ass off to get those done."

"We were planning on letting them put it up from the start while we have fun in an empty classroom," Tyki replied with a shrug.

"Yup, that was our plan alright," Lavi added with a grin.

Alma shook his head. He couldn't believe those two were his best friends.

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

'_Please let this torture end!'_ Kuu had never been this embarrassed in all her life. Her parents had practically taken over the class.

Since it was an observation day, the teachers came to them rather than the other way around. She had never been so pissed off that she had mostly female teachers. All of them seem to fall in love with her dad on first glance. Leading them to try and flirt with him, which left her mom pissed, which in turn left her dad to act all lovey dovey and kissing her mom. Her eyes twitched as she watched.

If that was the worst part, her mom taking over the teacher's job was. Her mom was a lecturer at T University and taught Languages there. He was fluent in over sixteen different languages, which included Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Italian and German among others. Now it was English class and the teacher – male this time – allowed Kanda to take over. Not that he had a choice in the matter. Her mom was very persistent when he wanted to be. As he claimed the teacher wasn't doing a good job at educating his child.

Yuna sat in her dad's lap clapping as her mom continued with the lesson. The teacher was standing beside her mom, staring at him with a love struck look on his face. She was as freaked out about it as she was embarrassed.

"Kuu, I want you to translate this to English for me," Kanda called out in a professional tone. "Ashita, kodomotachi wa gakkou ni modoru."

"_The children are returning to school tomorrow_," Kuu replied in perfect English. She gave a sigh when she was done.

"Perfect," Kanda replied with a smirk. He was showing off his daughter's knowledge. "Good and this one: Sanjihan ni kare wa kanojo no ie ni iku."

Another sigh. "_He is going to her house at three thirty,_" she replied with her eyes closed. Everyone was looking at her weirdly and it was making her itching to pluck their eyes out. _'Stupid brats, haven't you heard a Japanese girl speak perfect English before! My mom drills me everyday! Plus my dad's British so ha!'_ "Mom I'm sure sensei wants to continue his class…so you can–"

"Are you questioning my abilities to teach this class?" Kanda asked interrupting her.

"No mom, but you're supposed to be _observing_ not participating," Kuu tried to reason with her mom. Didn't he see that he was singling her out?

"I guess she's right love," Allen tried to help his daughter out. "We are kind of taking over her…" his voice trailed off when he saw the pissed off look Kanda directed at him. He gulped as that look promised no sex. "Um well carry on dear."

"I thought so," Kanda took up the text book. "Now turn to page thirty five, we'll be looking over some grammar."

Kuu resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk. Just as she was about to open her book the door slid open once more.

"Um, sorry about being late. I'm here to represent Kuu Walker," Alma began as he came in. His eyes were closed so he did notice his parents. "I'm her older brother Alma Wa…" he opened his eyes and saw mom looking at him, no doubt wondering why he was there.

"Alma what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Mom? Dad?" to say Alma was surprised was an understatement.

"Hey Alma is he there?" Tyki asked from behind him. He poked his head inside along with Lavi.

The minute Cyril saw him he pounced. "Tyki dear brother!"

Tyki blanched. "Well, looks like it's time to make my escape," he slipped back outside before his brother could reach him. "I'll see you two at our spot later." And he made his escape.

"Poor Tyki," Lavi chuckled as he watched him sped down the hall.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?"

Lavi looked at the teacher, seeing that it was his father. "Uh oh, looks like I've got to bail too," he didn't look back as he followed the path Tyki took. His father not that far behind.

Alma gulped as he looked at his parents. The look on their faces demanded answers as to why he was there. He internally groaned. _'Man, I should have just stayed at school.'_

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

Aren watched at Yuka finished the drawing he did on their family. He placed a heart over their mom and dad's heads as the finishing touch.

"I'm done!" Yuka declared as he lifted the piece of paper to show his twin. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," Aren nodded. He pointed to the drawing to the two of them, holding hands. "But you missed something here."

Yuka looked at the picture, confused. "Really, what did I miss?"

Aren took the paper and drew a similar heart over their heads. "This," he said. "We're gonna be just like mom and dad."

"Just like mommy and daddy?" Yuka asked. He touched his chin still a bit confused. "How?"

"I'm gonna be the dad and you the mom," Aren replied. There was a small flush on his cheeks. "When we get bigger I'll marry you. Just like dad and mom. You'll have my babies."

Yuka's eyes seemed to sparkle. "I'm gonna have Aren's babies? Yay!" he hugged his twin. "I can't wait till we get bigger!"

Aren smiled and hugged his twin in return. They continued their work and Aren's mind lingered on their future. _'When we grow up I bet Yuka will look like mom. Mom is really pretty. I'm sure Yuka will be as pretty as mom.'_ He smiled to himself as he watched Yuka work.

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

Yuka was pretty excited when school finished as he wanted to see his mom. The two said their goodbyes to their teachers and friends, walking towards the school gate hand in hand. There they saw their whole family standing there to great them.

Kuu and Alma looked like they'd been through hell while Kanda stood beside them, scolding their ears off. Allen chuckled a bit as his spouse's behavior and Yuna just giggled and clapped in his hands. Not quite getting what was going on. Kanda paused from his lecture to face the boys. He smiled at them and the two ran over.

"Everyone's here!" Yuka gave a bright grin.

Aren smiled a bit too. As he was happy his twin was happy.

They walked towards where Allen parked, getting in the family van. Kuu took Yuna and strapped her in her baby seat, while Alma helped the twins in theirs. They all got in and Allen drove off. Kuu smiled slightly as she thought of what happened today. Sure her parents were embarrassing and a bit strange but she loved them just the same. And her brother, although he bailed on her he made an effort to show up. That shows that he really did care about her. She was beginning to think that he had her walk in on him on purpose. Which she found out wasn't the case. He had really forgotten to lock the door.

The only normal ones in her family were her little brothers and her baby sister. She only hoped that they stayed normal.

"Mommy, daddy! Guess what!" Yuka had a big smile on his face. "When we get bigger I'm gonna have Aren's babies!"

Aren nodded his head beside him. Kuu spluttered and the others looked at the two shocked at what Yuka just said. Hoping that they heard wrong, which wasn't the case.

Kuu paled. Ok her baby sister was the only normal person in her family.

"Ooo…et…" Yuna giggled as she clapped her hands. "Ahder!" she tugged at the seat belt. "Ooo et ahder!" she repeated with a giggle.

"What a minute, did she just say 'do it harder?'" Kuu's eyes were twitching.

Kanda looked appalled at the words his baby girl said, and promptly put the blame on Allen and his perverted ways. Allen tried to defend himself, saying that it might not be what it looks like. Alma shook his head, wondering how Yuna learnt those words. But sighed as he figured their parents had sex while thinking Yuna was asleep. The twins were ignorant of what was going on as they played with their baby sister. And Kuu, she just face-palmed.

It was official; her whole entire family was weird.

]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[ ~ ]AK[

**The End**

A/N: (1) Kachou – president, usually of a company/organization

This is my version of Family Walker. Hoped ya liked it~! Well then, don't forget to review and tell me what you think~! ^.~

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
